UC: Cache Raid
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Sequel to UC: Deception. After obtaining the key, the Cooper Gang head to their next destination, Cache Isle. On the island, they learn more of Algernon's secrets. R&R.
1. Prologue

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_Cache Isle. (300 years ago)**

As the crew of Captain Algernon took their first step onto the beach of Cache Isle, Maurice Black, the forerunner of Julius Black, held the chest of gold over his shoulder. He and the other crew members marched across the beach and into the small fortress, along the way, he began to think.

After leaving his wife and child, after sailing decades while these pirates in harvesting the wealth embedded in the world, it was all being stored away here. But not just here, but several other hiding places known only to the Captain and his map, the Seeker's Scroll.

This angered the crocodile, he had sacrificed himself, left behind everything to have a share in the greatest treasure ever composed, only to have the agreement canceled. Now that it was going to be hidden here, where future treasure hunters can explore and discover the wealth, it meant that all his time served aboard Algernon's ship was all wasted.

Upon reaching the fortress, the center of its core was a hexagon, where six doorways were placed on each side, in which of one they had just entered through. Large amounts of treasures were placed through four other rooms, and the final doorway, across from the entrance, the pirates stored away weapons and armor with its keep. The final piece of equipment, that Algernon himself placed within the arsenal, was a scroll containing a message. With that, Maurice knew now that he was expecting the treasure, in which he had worked so long and hard for, to be found.

With the scroll in place, the Captain stood in the middle of the hexagon, and raising his hand over the six-point star on the marble floor. Suddenly, a small, jewel-like object flew from the star into his hand, and with that, the doorways, holding the treasure, closed shut with stone doors. Shielding the treasure.

The object in the Captain's hand, a Moonstone, was the only key that would ever open the doors again. As it glowed, revealing that it possessed power, he smiled.

Later that evening, with the key to the fortress at hands, and with more treasure to hide, Maurice had had enough standing in the Captain's shadow, watching him claim all the treasure that he had given sweat and blood for, only to hide it like some rodent hides its nuts. When night fell, and Algernon asleep, he would make sure he take what was rightfully his, once and for all.

* * *

As night fell, without informing any of the other crew members of his plan of mutiny, for knowing none might join him in his assassination, Maurice took his rapier and slunk into the Captain's dorm, as he lay asleep.

The timing could be no perfect, in only a minute, he would take what he had worked for, and _more_. The Captain's assassination would do more than earn him his pay, it would put him in his place, as Captain Black. The crocodile who had betrayed Algernon and claimed all he had for himself .

Would it be worth it? To have everything piece of treasure, in which was claimed by fair piracy, to himself, to return to his home, to his wife and child as a pirate conqueror, to live the rest of his live in luxury. Would all of that achievement be earn by slaying a single soul? To paint his blade in pirate blood? Of course it was.

He loomed over the Captain, his weapon raised over his head. _Nothing personal, thy Captain_, he thought, _but thou will not sendith me home without my true payment_.

Just as he was about to slay the Captain in his sleep, his foot had stepped onto a loose floorboard, which emitted a _squeak_ of a sound. Unfortunately, it was enough to awaken Algernon from his light slumber, as his eyes snapped open, spotting the crocodile, a weapon ready to kill him.

Before he could strike, the Captain leaped from his bed and kicked the rapier out of his hand, delivered several hits into his torso, and sent a clear jab to his chest, launching him to the wall.

Maurice peeled off the wall, supporting himself on his hands and knees as the doors flew opened, revealing the Captain's first mate; Henriette "One Eyed" Cooper.

"Captain!" the raccoon called, standing beside him, "Are ye-?"

"I be alright, shipmate," Algernon assured her, turning away from Maurice.

Unknown to the Captain, the crocodile was fortunate to carry a back-up dagger. With his back turned, he pulled out the blade and charged at Algernon. Unfortunately, with some well calculated maneuver, the Captain kicked his rapier to his hand and knocked the dagger from his grip and lunged the blade into his chest.

Maurice made a small gasp as he coughed blood, the Captain had just stabbed him with his own weapon. As he pushed the rapier deeper, twisting it as he went further, the crocodile's arms went limp, as his legs collapsed.

As he hit the cold wooden floor, he could hear the Captain speak, "You double-crossing bilgrat," he spat at him, "Remove this trash from my sight."

He felt his arms taken and pulled along, as all he could do was choke on his own blood. As he felt cold, his eyes closed and dark filled his vision. His munity plan had failed.

* * *

**Review please. I also suggest, for any willing members, that this story be placed on your Alert list, because the time of the chapter is questionable. Other than that, any comments or questions?**


	2. Present Day

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

300 years later, the Isle had been deserted, untouched by further outsiders, until today. Amoung the horizon, the galleon ship, the _Gallantry_, crewed and commanded by the famous Cooper Gang, came into visual range for many of the crew to spot the lonely Isle.

Among them, the heir of Maurice Black himself glanced at the Isle, and turned away. Suddenly, memories from the tales he had been told, of his forerunner's failed munity attempt, had returned to haunt him.

Black recapped his time on this foresaken ship, having to sail with these damned pirates, only to meet the Isle that had witnessed his forerunner's fate. Even though the tales had made him worry about his mutiny attempt, he had vowed to recover the treasure that was rightfully his, no matter the cost.

Sure, he had been unsuccessful to convince any others to his side, and there were stronger, and more dangerous figures loyal to the Captain than there were with Algernon, but he was determined to succeed in what his forebear had done. But he could use that to his advantage, after facing the Doom Sea, many sailors, whom meant nothing to him, were killed easily, which pointed out that he had no care for anyone aboard the ship. He could betray the Captain, as well as betray the crew, without giving a damn.

However, the Captain's Gang of friends were more closer and loyal to him then anyone else on board, they were a Gang of friends, they had been together for how long? He would never know, nor did he desire to know. The Cooper Gang earned its reputation, it was as far as the Cooper Legacy. They were all strong, coordinated, precise, stragetic, and what worried him the most, intelligent.

If he were to assassinate one of them, they would easily look into the scene and find out it was him. If he betrayed them, they would find him and have their revenge. Any risk he took would become any easy target and tool for them to use against him. It appeared as if, no matter what he would try, the Cooper Gang would easily predict it was him and destroy him, and Black had no way to dodge it.

But that was not going to stop him in his primary goal, not matter what it took, he would find an Achilles' heel in the Cooper Gang and use that to his advantage. There were the components he needed in order to hunt for the remaining treasure of Captain Algernon, if he were close enough to reach them, he would take them and make an escape. There was the Seeker's Scroll, the map that pointed to all treasure, and the key, the Moonstone headpiece with mind control powers. Both were unusual artifacts, and both were valuable, but in order to claim a kingdom of his own, with his own servants and paradise, created by his own wealth, he would need both, in order to achieve great riches and power.

However, he would have to wait and keep watch for a weakness, right now, they were about to raid Cache Isle, and learn what secrets are hidden. All he recalled hearing, and truly cared for, was that there was treasure within the fortress.

* * *

Observing the Isle through their Binocucoms, Sylvester J. alias "Sly" Cooper, and his friend Bentley the turtle, the brains of the Cooper Gang, were curious of the treasure Captain Algernon had left behind.

After all the trouble they had gone through, just to earn the key to that mysterious fortress, they were all relieved to finally see what all of this was about.

"Amazing," Bentley commented, his vision zoomed on the fortress, "That temple must be over hundreds of years old. Captain Algernon must have something good within its walls. Probably large amounts of gold, or priceless jewelry."

"There had better be treasure in it," Sly replied, lowering his Binocucom, "because after what we went through just to get the key, I'm about ready to curse the dead Captain."

"Of course there's treasure Sly, the Scroll says-so. In fact, it's been leading us here for the past week, and it's marked 'treasure,' so I guess we'll be loading treasure chests on board."

"Yeah, looks like it," the raccoon replied, chuckling, "and it doesn't feel like we've gone to the end of the treasure hunt. Sure, we know there's still plenty of Algernon's treasure, and we'll still gonna gather it all up, but I don't think we're out of the danger yet."

"Maybe, but I just hope that during our raid of the fortress, we won't have to face anything serious."

"If we have luck, which we usually do, then this will be more peaceful than our past adventures," Sly said, "All that's after us, as far as I know, is Interpol Naval Forces."

Bentley put away his Binocucom, "And it's most likely that a squadron is not too far behind, and might be led by Inspector Fox, and I don't think she'll take mercy on us."

"Well, let's get this raid over with before any Naval Forces show," Sly replied, as he and the turtle moved away from the stern.

"By the way Sly, where's the key? I remember giving it to you," Bentley asked, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I gave it to Murray. He needed to use it."

"Use it? For what?" The turtle asked, anxious.

"To call his pen-pal..."

* * *

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	3. Consultation

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**

Meanwhile, in the Captain's dorm and away from any witnessing of misjudging eyes, Murray, alias "The Murray," was, in a way, face-to-face with his new pen-pal, Methysia the Mistress cobra.

Back in India, on the search for a mysterious key, he had met an exotically beautiful cobra, who was wearing the key, a Moonstone headpiece, on her own forehead. However, the Moonstone, with a powerful connection to a larger Moonstone, had possessed the essence of Maneater, female-like creatures with a ravenous taste for male meat. The Moonstone possessed all of the women, and influenced them to nearly devour them all.

Luckily, they were able to destroy the Moonstone and break its hold over the women, freeing them all from its long reign of control. That day, they had obtained more than just the key, Murray had gotten a new friend, via an alternative cell phone. But with such permission, along with the kindness she always spoke to him with, he was beginning to believe Methysia actually _liked_ him.

"So..." she spoke with a warm, eluding voice, smiling, "You've reached your little island and found your... shiny things, yet?"

"We're close enough to see it, so pretty soon," the hippo replied, modest.

"Good to hear," she said, smiling as she came closer to him, "You know, It's only been a few days and I miss talking to you in person."

"Well, you're pretty close to talking to me now," he told her.

"Yes, it is kind of one of your fem-friends to allow me temporal control over her mind," Methysia said, entending a pair of arms and wrapped around the hippo's neck, pulling herself closer to his head, "Because before I go, I would like to leave you a little something."

Without further a do, the cobra in control planted a light kiss on his check, and then roughly smooched him on the mouth. After five full minutes, she pulled away, waving with two fingers, "Bye bye, pen pal."

With that, she was gone, releasing her control over the female host. With her influence over her vanished, Neyla placed a hand on her head, trying to center her thoughts, as she removed the Moonstone from her forehead.

"That always leaves me dazed," the white tigress said, studying her form, making sure Methysia, after allowing her access to control her, had not left her in any embarrassing position. She was relieved, she was wearing her regular clothes, nothing removed, and she was merely standing in front of the hippo, "Next time, Murray, ask Penelope to provide your girlfriend with a alternate body to possess."

"Well, thanks for volunteering," the hippo thanked her, as she nodded and left, passing the rest of the Gang on the way out.

"Hey Murray, we're hitting the beaches in half an hour," the turtle told him, "You've still got the key, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, passing the Moonstone to his handicapped friend, "Can we still keep it after we're done with this door we're trying to unlock? I don't have any other way to talk to Methysia."

"Of course Murray, but I don't think it's a door the Scroll's leading us to," Sly said, "it hasn't said anything about what we're going to find on the island."

"I agree, but at least it showed us here, and I think we can figure something out on our own."

"If you two are finished," Penelope stepped in, "need I remind you that we are planning a island raid?"

"She's right, back to business," Sly said, "I can only imagine what Algernon hid on the island."

"I agree, the forerunner pirate had left some interesting treasures behind. Whatever's in that fortress must be good.

"Now, according to intelligence, the island is uninhabited, so we won't have to put up with any stubborn natives. All that we have observed was an ancient fortress, I do not think we will have to put up with any booby traps."

"Yeah, because the last island we visited was _so_ clean," Sly remarked, everyone laughed.

"Yes, so even if we have the key, we may need to rally a few people for this."

"Well, we can't ask Wilson or anyone of his team, he already announced a training drill once we've arrived," Penelope pointed out.

"Then who?"

"How about that crocodile- what's his name?" Murray asked.

{Julius Black.} The Guru answered.

"I guess we could use some infantry, what are his skills?" Asked Bentley.

{He is an excellent marksman as well at hand-to-hand combat,} the koala described, {Yet I sense something untrusting about him. A sense of greed within him.}

"But can we trust him?"

The Guru hesitated, {Yes, for the time being.}

"What about Borg, the android?"

"He has been extremely helpful and more ways then one, even though he's more of the ship's doctor, he probably has some code decryptor thingamajig."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him." Penelope said, exiting the room.

"Meanwhile, I'll have a word with Mr. Black," commented Sly.

**

* * *

**

**Review please.**


	4. Recruiting

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

Penelope made her way to the _Gallantry_'s infirmary, where she found a robot. AAI21-Borg was tending to another sailor, tying up his arm with some bandages to prevent dislocation of the bones.

After directing the pirate to return to him in a week, the sailor left and passed the mouse, as she was left alone with the android.

"Ah, Miss Penelope. Of wonders it is to see you this morning," he greeted, "Is there something I can be of service?"

"Yes, actually. We were wondering if you were programmed with studying historic structures."

"Why yes I am." The android informed, "I am programmed with an archaeologist's curiosity and five of the advanced geography journals."

"Good to hear," Penelope said, "Because we may need someone to identify an upcoming fortress."

"How splendid!" Borg replied, "I would be honored to uncover archaeological secrets. I will attend in your voyage presently."

"Glad you're up to it, meet with us when we hit land," with that, Penelope left, leaving the machine with his medical supplies.

Alone in his work room, many would have found Borg an unusual robot, never mind recruiting a robot to begin with. But he was an artificial intelligence, and it was quite normal for AIs to obtain a personality of their own. The android did have the curiosity of an archaeologist, along with the cooperation of a butler, and the judgement of a wise man. In some ways, Borg was a _real_ person.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the arsenal storage, Black, knowing that soon they would be landing, geared up. He sheathed two pistols, as well as a concussion rifle on his back, and the final weapon, one whom he had stopped to study, was a machete.

As he looked into his own reflection, he thought of what the clean blade would look like when covered in... raccoon blood. Although he knew an mutiny attempt was futile, considering he would never get away with it.

"Excuse me," asked a voice, behind him. The crocodile spun around to find the raccoon Captain, _Speak of the devil_, he thought. "Julius Black, isn't it?"

Black nodded, his expression still, broad, and emotionless.

"Good, I was just looking for you to ask of your skills," Cooper told him.

"My skills?" The crocodile repeated, keeping himself from sounding rude or suspicious. If he was to fulfill a mutiny, he had to be more polite, even if he had to kick himself to do it, and get closer to him.

"Yes, once we're on the island, we will need some infantry to help carry out the treasure."

At the mention of treasure, Black gave him his full attention.

"We though you might be helpful in the raid team. You, me, Murray, Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, along with some other pirates, are gonna explore the fortress and look for whatever Algernon left behind. That is, if you're interested."

After a long, hesitating minute, he answered, "You may count me in, Captain."

"Nice, we land in a few minutes." With that, he turned and left.

As he strode out the door, Black was alone again. In his mind he smiled, perhaps the mutiny attempt was not so futile after all. On the island, there was bound to be booby traps, of which could kill an unsuspecting person. Of course, everyone knew that the Coopers were all acrobatic enough to elude such old time makeshift traps.

However, there was the possibility that a Cooper could "accidently" fall into a trap. he had a plan for mutiny, and going through this island and its arranged booby traps could set his plan into motion. With the death of the Captain, he might be able to convince some of the crew to assist him in eliminating the rest of the Cooper Gang. Without their leader, they will be too busy mourning in grief to even know what had destroyed them.

The opportunity for mutiny was near, and Black would kick himself if he allowed to miss it. With Cooper gone, his only real trouble would be the hippo, with his unmatchable strength, the Panda King, with his fists of fire, and Wilson, the quartermaster.

A lot was to be accomplished if he is to take _his _treasure, many were loyal to Sly Cooper, meaning it would be difficult to convince them othewise. They all shared in his greed, though he held the most of it. He cared for no one aboard this forsaken ship, he had treasure to obtain. But if he was successful in convince the crew over to his side, he could become captain of the _Gallantry_.

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	5. On The Road

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**

Upon arriving at the beachhead of Cache Isle, the crew of the _Gallantry_ released anchor and dropped a ramp, connecting it to the beach. With that, Quartermaster/Drill Sergeant J. B. Wilson blew a whistle, signaling the crew to stand in a line.

"Alright boys, listen up," the Sergeant began, "We only have a training drill today, no cops or rival pirates to deal with, so don't bother bringing weapons or armor.

"Now then, move out!" With that, the crew jogged out to the beach. While he directed them in performing push-ups, sit-ups, jumping-jacks and other exercises, Sly Cooper and Bentley, along with Murray, Penelope, Dimitri, Black, Borg, and five other pirates, loaded up a small arsenal into the team van.

With the reconnaissance/raid team ready within the vehicle, which was modified into a Humvee, Murray placed his hands on the 3 o'clock and the 9 o'clock position of the steering wheel, placing the gearshift into drive, and placed his big-toe on the peddle. "And... we're off!" He announced.

Standing through the hatch on top of the vehicle, mounting the ShocTech turret, Sly watched as the van took motion, driving down the ramp and onto the island. It left tire tracks along the sand as it drove across the beach, heading towards the fortress.

As it entered the jungle, roaming past trees' vines and branches, the raccoon ducked under and upcoming branch, which could have knocked him off the vehicle. After dodging a branch, he ducked back into the van, lowering the turret and closing the hatch over his head.

Seated across from Dimitri, Sly glanced over to the others in the vehicle. In the front passenger's seat next to Murray, Penelope was busy frittering with her RC chopper to pass the time. Bentley was looking over the Seeker's Scroll again, he was scratching his head so it meant he was in deep thought. As for the lounge lizard, he was the most patient out of the twelve of them.

Aside from his companions, the pirate members of the raid team were more than eager to get to the fortress. Black was the most uneasy, while he sat beside the hatch door, a concussion rifle in his possession, he tapped his lap impatiently. In Sly's opinion, he appeared to be just as greedy and anxiously as Dimitri, and just as demanding as the Panda King.

Borg was the most silent out of them all, which did not strike anyone with suspicion, and although he would have expected the android to be turned off, as in his way of sleeping, but instead he was awake, and he was staring out the window. Normally, he would not have found that strange for a person, but for a machine, he found it odd.

As for himself, he was excited about this. Finally, they were about to uncover some _real_ treasure. Over the past few weeks they had found and claimed small stashes and pieces of the legendary pirate's collected wealth, it was going to bring some peace to the restless crew, as well as maintain the distance from a munity.

Suddenly, the Team Van came to an immediate halt, causing everyone to fly out of their seats. Sly reopened his eyes, his head pounding, as he propped himself up. He checked himself for any wounds or broken bones, he was fine, and looked back to all the others.

In the front seat, Penelope was fortunate to have adjusted her seatbelt, leaving her without harm. Murray, however, left his strap untouched, but thanks to the oversize weight of his body, it had provided enough of an airbag to prevent any injuries whatsoever.

Bentley was thrown off his wheelchair and was now lying on the floor, luckily he was shielded within the safety of his shell. The turtle poked his head out, groaning as his arms extended from the shell and picked himself up.

"You okay, pal?" Sly asked, kneeling beside the turtle.

"Well," he begun, using the same tone that announced sarcasm, "I can't seem to feel my legs."

The raccoon smirked, "A-ha, that's a funny. You're funny," he said, slightly chuckling as he turned to the rest.

The five crew members were still alive, as well as the crocodile, however, when he looked over Dimitri, he found the lounge lizard lying face down on the floor, motionless.

"Dimitri?" He tapped him on the shoulder, no reply, "Dimitri?"

This did not appear well, the lounge lizard was many things, but he was _never_ quiet. His unusual silence gathered the attention of everyone else. Bentley crawled over to the lounge lizard, checking his hand, "I've got a pulse," he announced, "but he's probably just knocked out."

Penelope leaped to the back, as Murray turned around to observe the situation, "Is it a concussion?"

"I don't know, all we can do is wait and see if he wakes up," the turtle said, as Penelope stood over him.

"Dimitri. Wake up." She demanded, shaking the lounge lizard.

He was remaining silent, almost as if he were in a coma.

"Can't you do anything to wake him?" Sly asked, "Like CPR or something?"

Peneleope did not think that would do much, but something caught her attention. A slick smile crawled onto the lounge lizard's face, which dropped her worries and lifted her annoyance.

"Alright," she said, turning to the driver, "Murray, you up for it?"

With that, Dimitri's eyes opened immediately, as he sat up, announcing he was alright. "How about it? I'm back on top, baby!"

"Yeah, sure. Nice try, though," she told him, stand up and dusting himself off.

"Hey, can you blame a player for trying?"

**

* * *

**

**To jigsaw: Just to let you know, after Cache Raid, I will be writing one more Sly Cooper fanfic before a big crossover I have planned. Featuring Sly Cooper, just in case you're interested.**

**Review please.**


	6. A Piece of Treasure

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

After the sudden stop, along with Dimitri's failed attempts of obtaining "CPR" from Penelope, Sly and a few others jumped out of the vehicle to investigate what had caused a halt in the road.

Bentley and Murray examined the front wheels, spotting a hole that half-devoured one of the Team Van's wheels, as well as a wedged rock between the tire and the bumper, preventing it from any further motion.

The hippo took a firm grip of the stone and yanked it out, allowing the tire free will to continue the travel. While he hooking his hands underneath the bumper and began to lift it, knowing that he would not be needing a jack, Sly simply kicked a few stones slightly to the side, almost feeling like a burden.

Something his eye, some shiny object half-buried within the dirt. The raccoon slowly approached the object, taking precautions in case it were a trap, until he was standing directly over it. He tapped it slightly with his boot and backed up, waiting for a net to drop on him or a large axe to swing down upon him, he waited for something to happen, but with no trap appearing active, it produced the feeling it was all clear.

He bent down beside the object and touched it, before taking a good hold on it with his fingers. He picked it up and observed the object, it was a golden ankh, a piece of Algernon's treasure.

An ankh was an Egyptian piece, it was in the shape of a crucifies, with a jewel placed on the top of it, as it carried many hieroglyphs upon its sides.

Sly had never held Egyptian treasure before, not even when the Cooper Gang was in Cairo, Egypt, yet Captain Algernon had been all around the globe, so recently, he must have stolen from Egypt somehow. The raccoon thought that this pirate could have been more legendary then _he_ was.

"Hey Sly," called Bentley, as his companion rolled over to his side, "What have you found?"

"One of Algernon's golden prizes," he said, presenting the piece of gold art, "a fancy souvenir, wouldn't you agree?"

Bentley eyed the ankh, reaching out and taking it, holding it close to his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, examining it. "Wow, thirty-three carrot gold," he said, studying the hieroglyphs. "I wonder what it says."

"What is says?- How about what it's worth?"

"Considering it's not the usual twenty-four carrots, I'd say it's worth a lot." the turtle replied, turning the ankh as it shined in the sunlight, "You know what this means?"

"We have a nice wall decoration to begin our Egyptian collection?" The raccoon guessed.

"No. We're on the right trail to the fortress," the genius announced, handing him back the ankh. "Obviously, Algernon has hidden a portion of his treasure here on the island, and now we know that this must be Egyptian treasure, and that's worth four times more than we thought we were raiding before."

"Let's get going then, this is something I'd like to see," Sly said, as he placed the ankh within his pouch. Before he followed Bentley back onto the van, he glanced back and spotted Borg, who was starring into the sky. He approached his side and looked up, noticing a flock of birds flying overhead.

He turned his attention to the android again, who had not yet noticed the raccoon next to him. He was simply starring at the birds, and to what Sly could decipher, the android sighed.

Finally, the flock of birds flew away, and Borg turned to find the raccoon eying him. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, am I recommended for something?" The the machine said, after being caught bird watching.

"Relax Borg, I was just gonna let you know that we're going again," Sly told him.

"Ah, I see. Very well, then. Let us go," replied the android, as he and the raccoon leaped into the van.

After a simple minor set back, the Team Van was moving again. Now that they had picked up the trail, they knew where they were going. While he looked over the Seeker's Scroll, Bentley called to the front of the vehicle. "Okay Murray," he said to the hippo, "If we're to avoid another nasty collision, you'll need to drive a little more slowly."

"Don't worry little buddy, I've got this completely under..." the hippo was interrupted, as the van came to another rough halt, "...control."

As he poked his head out of the window, spotting the tire stuck within another hole. He looked back to everyone and smiled, embarrassed.

"Starting now."

**

* * *

**

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	7. The Unexpected Gift

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**

After returning the team van on its wheels, for the _second_ time, Murray drove it across the island, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Since everyone in the vehicle was too silent to even begin a conversation, he thought it would end the uncomfortable silence by switching on the radio.

In a way it worked. While he drove, the music distracted him from the silence behind his back. It provided a distraction for the others as well, Dimitri was given something to sing along with. Penelope used the music to sooth any stress that changed into perspiration, allowing her a well focus on modifying her RC chopper.

Everyone in back was happily listening or humming to the music, all except Black, who kept his weapon close. Although the first surprise was an accident, he did not want to stroll into an armed and lethal booby trap. And while everyone aimed their attention towards the music, his was towards the android.

Borg appeared to have his attention fixated out the window, his metal boot tapping with impatience. He just could not understand this peculiar machine. He recently recalled offering him a place in mutiny against the Cooper Gang, but the android refused to partake in his plan, mentioning "he had plans off his own."

The crocodile was anxiously curious of this machine's programming, obviously he was not interested in great wealth, then why did he join a crew of treasure hunters? Was he truthful about him being on the ship for a purpose in life? If so, why did he deny to assist Black in his intention of mutiny?

_He must be a challenge seeker_, he thought,_ perhaps this robot believes mutiny is far too easy to perform_. As it came to mind, maybe the android was right. They were, after all, aboard a ship of simpleton pirates, convincing them to mutiny was as easy for even that klutzy rodent, Frederick Opossum. Or maybe, it was something else. But if it was something that did not involve treasure beyond any dream dreamt, then what?

Black's attention was directed to the object within Sly's possession, a piece of Algernon's, correction, _his _treasure. The raccoon was sticking a piece of string through the loop, as to tie it into a necklace. As he fiddled with the gold, he was taunting the crocodile. How dare he fashion a golden ankh into an accessory in front of him. It was almost impossible to contain his anger, to unsheathe his machete and behead the blasted raccoon.

Although it was not easy, he managed to restrain himself from giving into his anger.

Sly had finished tying the ankh into a necklace and, to the crocodile's surprise, he tossed the golden piece over to him, which had landed into the palm of his hand.

Black looked down upon the golden ankh within his hand, a piece of priceless treasure now in his possession. He looked back to the raccoon, who grinned, "Why do you grant me with this?" He asked.

"I just think you could use something shiny to wear," Sly told him, "That way, Dimitri stays quiet." The lounge lizard, as he had predicted, did not say a word.

To the crocodile, it seemed rather relieving. Previously, he had delt with the lizard and his "smooth" talk before, onboard the _Gallantry_ during his first week. Recently, he had lost his self-control and nearly murdered him, but thanks to a unexpected shot from a rifle below deck, he was wounded, and the lizard could live to brag another day.

So today, with the lounge lizard's mouth finally shut for once, Black could finally enjoy a little peace. In that motion of giving him the golden ankh, he was granted with two gifts; a piece of treasure, although he wanted more, and the worthy revenge against Dimitri. Perhaps this Cooper raccoon was not as he predicted.

After a long, seemingly endless drive across the island, the hippo driver called out "We're here..." as the vehicle came to a silent stop, which to their relief, was much more gentle and less violent.

With that, every door of the Team Van opened up, allowing each treasure hunter to take a step onto the fresh dirt. Upon the ground, their attention was turned to a large building just several feet away.

In the shape of a hexagon, the fortress appeared to be made of stone and marble, and gave it the "gone wild" look as an invasion of crawling ivy decorated the outside walls. Between it and the raid team was a large terrace, surrounded by statues similar to the Eastern Island heads. As it stood there, untouched by time, Black and the other crew members equipped themselves with ammunition, as to prepare for what lies ahead.

The Gang stood facing the large, ancient building, still describing the its foundation. Dimitri, just now joining the others, placed a cigarette in between his lips and lit a match, lighting the cigarette and blowing a circle of smoke into the air. "So... we've arrived tardy to the party, but we've probably came at the time to dive into the dough."

He started for the entrance but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Not so fast," Sly warned him, "Walking straight to the door is not the best approach."

"He's right," Bentley said, "I doubt Algernon would leave anything, especially treasure, without protection. There's likely to be booby traps..."

"Ha!- I think not, look..." the lounge lizard pointed out into the clear, open area between them and the entrance, "You see any traps? I see no traps. So perhaps the Captaine was not expecting us to get so-"

He stepped on a stone block in the ground, which activated a trap. The ground before Dimitri's next step slid open, like an elevator door, to reveal a open hold before him. At the bottom, spikes were placed pointing upwards, awaiting the first victim to fall.

After taking the next step, which the lounge lizard believed would be his last, he was caught just in time, as Murray grabbed hold of his tail. He pulled Dimitri back onto the solid ground, as he nearly kissed the dirt. He panted as he glanced up at Murray, "Thanks a million my main man, Murray."

**

* * *

**

**Review please.**


	8. Mine Field

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

After recovering the information that the terrace of the fortress was guarded with hidden booby traps, the Cooper Gang were a little less confident than before. Dimitri, who was lucky to still be alive, had triggered the first trap and nearly fell to his death. Now that they knew the traps were activated by stone button-like stones in the ground, where they stepped was what they needed to watch.

"Hmm?" Bentley started, looking through his Binocucom. On the other end of the terrace, he spotted a lever right next to the door, and to his conclusion, it could shut down the traps. "Looks like we won't be taking the van across this mine field. I see a lever that could be connected to the booby traps. If we could manage to pull it down, we should be able to pass with ease. But the terrace itself is well triggered with booby traps that to go forward is suicide. So, we'll need a different approach."

"I don't know, Bentley, if the rest of the traps were like the first, then we won't see them coming," Sly replied, truthfully. "Better let me go first, I've actually been through this type of playground, so I should be able to get across without any problems."

"Okay. Good luck pal, and watch your step. If you set off any of the booby traps, we'll try to assist."

With that, the raccoon took the first step towards the fortress, followed by two other pirates, as he moved slowly and cautiously. As he moved, Black leaned on his own concussion rifle, watching him prowl into the danger zone. Although he was grateful for the gift, he still wanted to overthrow Cooper of his place as Captain of the _Gallantry_. However, from the looks of where Cooper was now, the crocodile predicted he would not need to plan an assassination after all.

With each step drew him closer to the fortress, it also drew him closer into danger. He was prepared, though, Sly was light on his feet, as well thought on his feet to succeed, and he had the Gang to watch his back for him. So, with the advantage on his side, he felt more confident.

As he took his next step, his boot landed on top of another stone, which activated another booby trap. Suddenly, the statues surrounding the terrace, the two on both the raccoon's sides in specific, revealed glowing eyes. Absorbing solar energy from the sun, a laser beam shot from their eyes and began to scorch the ground before them.

From where the raccoon was standing, Sly could see the lasers trail, heading straight for him. In the nick of time, he and one of the pirates leaped back just before the lasers could toast him. However, the other pirate was not so lucky. The laser pair passed through him, leaving him to fall to the ground in multiple pieces. And to make things worse, the statues turned slightly to face the remaining two treasure seekers, as the laser began to follow.

"Bentley, a little help, please. How about taking care of these lasers?" He asked, through his ear comm., as he dodged them further.

"Roger. Murray, you're up!" the turtle informed.

The hippopotamus hurriedly picked up a large piece of stone and tossed it. The rock flew through the air and came in contact with the first statue, which to his plan, destroyed it. As it shattered and crumbled, the first pair of lasers chasing the raccoon faded, leaving on pair left to deal with.

Sly and the pirate dodged as best he could, but the lasers appeared to travel faster with time, and he did not have enough breath to continue this forever. Without warning, he tripped on a stone, falling hard on the cold ground, the lasers just about to cross over him. Murray picked up another rock and hurled it towards the second statue, therefore, destroying it. With that, the lasers died out, just before they could barbecue the raccoon.

After eluding a trap that could have cost him his life, Sly panted heavily, "Thanks Murray," he said, "I guess I owe you _another_ one."

"Any time, partner," the hippo replied, grinning.

"Alright Sly, be careful the next step you take," Bentley warned.

"Relax Bentley, I've got this. If we're facing lasers, then I'm running through the memory..." -He stepped on another stone trigger- "...field? Seriously? I just got outta the last one. Can't a guy get a break?"

His complaint was ignored as a series of spinning, circular blades charged at him. The raccoon dropped to the ground as the blades flew over his head, passing by, the other pirate fell too late as one blade flew through his neck. Sly could only yelp in horror as two pieces of the pirate, head and body, landed on the ground in front of him, which served as an example to him. The blades appeared as if they were under some spell, because they flew around and returned straight for him.

The raccoon, the last one on the terrace, jumped to his feet and ran for dear life. "Bentley, I need you again! Pretty please!"

The turtle acknowledged this and turned to the crocodile, "Black, raise your rifle and shoot down the blades." He told him.

Black complied, pointing his weapon towards the crisis and peeking through the scope, lining up the lines. However, what everyone did not know was that he had hidden the firearm's magazine within his satchel. His concussion rifle was empty. As the raccoon made his way through the lasers, why should he bother to waste ammunition when clearly he can watch his demise at the mercy of ancient booby traps?

At the moment, he had the weapon raised, and he was ordered to save Cooper. He squeezed the trigger, but without the magazine, weapon only made a slight _click_ sound without unleashing any rounds of bullets. With purposely modified weapon working to no effect, the raccoon was doomed.

Sly ran and ducked from the blades, and the team could only watch. "Black, shoot it!" The turtle repeated.

"I cannot!" The crocodile admitted, "This weapon is out of working commission!"

With that information, Bentley turned back to terrace, as his friend ran for his life. Sly dodged as best he could, as the blades drew closer, and just as they were about to pierce the raccoon from behind, a blast flew by and destroyed the blades. Everyone looked back to see the shooter, finding Sly's savior to be, not Black, but Borg, with his a concussion rifle in his hands.

**

* * *

**

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	9. Revelation

_Sly Cooper fanfic10_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**

With his plan, once again, sabotaged, and his appearance as a mercenary and body guard in ashes, Black glanced at the though he was not desiring to save the raccoon from certain death, Borg had confiscated his opportunity to gain the Captain's trust. Was it on purpose? Was he deliberately _trying_ to cease him from executing his intentions? During some point, he would need to find out for sure what this machine had within its memory banks, and if its programming was too loyal to Cooper, he will need to dispose of it.

"Hey Bentley, give Borg a thank-you for me," Sly asked as he continued his path towards the fortress. Feeling much calmer now that he had eluded the worst of the traps, he was still cautious about his next step, three treasure seekers had strode halfway over the terrace, and now there was only one.

To another unfortunate move, he stepped on another stone. _Where is there ever a break?_ The final booby trap, like the first, activated an even larger trap than he could predict. Half of the entire terrace opened up, separating him from the fortress, as dozens of large spikes rose from the pit, one only a foot from his nose.

Sly studied the sight, the big gap that stood in his way of the fortress. All that was needed was to pull that lever, he had a hunch that lever could deactivate every booby trap on the terrace, including the one activated now.

He glanced at the first spike, the giant spear-head, the tip of the point provided a reminder in his memories. _Perhaps Algernon set this traps on purpose to keep everyone except Henriette from his treasure_, he thought, and that would produce a most interesting conclusion: Algernon was _expecting_ him.

"Sly, hold position, Penelope can send her RC chopper there to fly you across the rest of the terrace," Bentley informed him.

"Thanks, but I think I got it from here," the raccoon replied as he jumped to the spike. He placed his cane in his mouth, allowing freedom to both his hands as he began to climb up the spike. One at the top, he leaped up and connected ankles as he stood on the very tip of the spear-head. The Ninja Spire Landing.

With his balance stabilized, a victorious grin claim his facial features. He leaped off the spike and landed on the next one. He hopped off each spike as if he had been doing it for a life time. Out of all his ancestors, Sly had to pray thanks to Riorichi Cooper for such a move. Without him, no one could really compare the Cooper Clan to a clan of ninjas.

However, his moment of triumpth did not last for very long. Without looking, he leaped off his current spike only to land on... open air. That was when Sly learned a useful lesson, over-confidence could lead you to failure. Just when he thought this was in the end, a metal claw grabbed him by the belt, he looked up to spy Penelope's RC chopper as it carried him over the abyss, towards the fortress.

"I thought I told you I can do this on my own," Sly said through his ear comm.

"You did," replied Penelope, "But I decided to do what you do and be a little rebellious."

The raccoon chuckled, "Well, thanks for blowing me off."

"Your welcome."

As he was dropped off in front of the fortress, Sly approached the lever and pulled it down. The results began with the large trap door closing shut. The raccoon watched with amazement as the terrace cleared a path for the team van.

The RC chopper returned to Penelope's possession as Bentley peeked through his Binocucom, catching the raccoon in his sights. Sly waved his hands, giving them the "all clear" sign.

"Murray, let's go," the turtle said, rolling onto the van. He was followed by the hippo, as well as Penelope and Dimitri. Black, Borg, and the three remaining crew members followed on foot.

The van resumed motion with the hippo behind the steering wheel, and while the crew took precautions as to watch where they stepped, after witnessing the death of their comrades, Black turned his head to Borg, as the android held a similar concussion rifle, all the while mimicking the marching of a soldier on a war field.

"Why have you done so?" The crocodile asked, keeping his voice low and out of hearing range of the Cooper van and the other pirates.

Borg looked at him, as to give him a confused look, "I beg your pardon."

"When Cooper's fate was to be sealed you secured his life..." Black reminded him, "Why?"

"Of what I can predict, my primary programming cannot be completed without the assistance of Sylvester J. Cooper or those of the crew."

The crocodile's expression reacted with little, "I though you said you had no programming."

"As far as you are allowed to know, that is a _true_ statement," replied the machine.

Black could feel his anger grow suddenly, due to the annoying order of words this android was producing for him. He was keeping too many secrets, which only made him feel more curious.

"Enough of _this_," he said, showing anger in his voice, "tell me the truth, or I'll-"

"You will do nothing." Borg concluded, "You can find that I can be just as mischievous as you are, without your plans for munity."

Black's jaw dropped, shocked by what he had heard. Sure, a computer's memory was far more improved than a person's, but why would such a machine use that comment against him. But what really caught his attention was that Borg not only knows of his munity, but he was deliberately sabotaging him.

"Judging by your facial expression, I would suggest you are confused?"

"You are a saboteur," the crocodile said, his voice raising slightly.

"I would control my voice volume if I were you," the android exclaimed, glancing to the van and back to him, "This is a wise suggestion worth taking, especially for an uneducated brute such as yourself."

With that, Black raised his rifle to the android, as he merely chuckled.

"Perhaps it would be another wise suggestion if you were to not shoot me with an _unloaded_ firearm."

The crocodile was even more surprised, now Borg knew he had purposely left his weapon empty? "If you know of my munity, then why have you not informed Cooper, why do you only stop me to taunt me? Exactly what type of loyalty do you hold for Cooper?"

Borg merely chuckled, "You mistake me, Mr. Black," he told him, "I am not programmed with loyalty, I only need one among his crew."

"Who?"

"That is classified information, and I have told you enough," the machine kept his voice concise, "but you will not tell anyone of my intentions, because if you do, then I will inform the Captain of _your_ munity. Are we clear?"

Black was beaten, stalemated, defeated by this machine. Obviously any munity plans were futile with the android around, and clearly to what he had witnessed of him before, to dispose of him would be almost impossible. Borg knew everything of his plans, but he did knew nothing of the machine's. If he was not one of Cooper's followers, then _what_?

**

* * *

**

**Review please.**


	10. Treasure

_Sly Cooper fanfic11_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

With the atlas strength of "The Murray," the large doors of the fortress were pushed open, allowing the sun to invade the insides of the building. Black, after receiving the information that Borg was on to him about his plans for mutiny, cautiously took the lead. He reinserted the magazine into his concussion rifle and stormed the hallway, approaching slowly as to not trigger anymore traps like Cooper did.

Leaving the van behind, Bentley rolled his wheel chair down the short ramp and onto the stone floor of the fortress. Followed by Penelope and Dimitri, Sly holstered his cane on his back. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the so-called key, the Moonstone headpiece, examining it one last time.

They strode down the hallway until they arrived at the center of the hexagon-shaped fortress, where five other doors besieged the small spotlight in the middle of the center. Upon the ceiling, they could see a small hole, which provided an entrance for the first light of the fortress.

"Alrighty then," Dimitri started, rubbing his hands together as he stood near the spotlight, "So where's the dough? I was expecting gold and goods, but all I see is dust. I'm betting this 'legendary' pirate is beginning to mock us."

"Patience Dimitri," Bentley advised, "I doubt Captain Algernon would set up all of this just to spite us."

"Then where's the treasure?"

Sly was beginning to think he had found the answer to said question. He was bent down beside the spotlight, his eyes glued to a little crater embedded directly beneath the spotlight. He glanced back and forth to the crater and the Moonstone in his hand, noticing the headpiece's shape matched the inside of the crater.

Out of his curiosity, the raccoon placed the stone into the crater, and with all sudden, the Moonstone glowed almost ultra-violently. Sly fell back, crawling away from the bright headpiece, as the light began to crawl through the floor, like cracks in the Earth.

Everyone took notice to the crawling light, as it spread throughout the floor and onto the walls. They circled around the five doors, as if unsealing them from their permanently shut state. Sly realized that he had placed the key into the trigger of the lock, of which opened, not one, but five doors.

As the appeared magic shined throughout the room, the panting and startled expression of the raccoon was replaced with a grin, "Open says's me."

Standing in front of the closed door, which signaled that it will be opening, Black was amazed by their construction of makeshift, after confronting the thousand tongue beast of the Doom Sea, he had often at times wondered of what else could possibly exist in this Earth. The monsters and magically opening doors were actually in the same category of unnatural things as far as he was concerned.

Dimitri stood in front of another door, as the sign of its opening and the presentation of the treasure had begun. After all this time through this treasure hunting voyage, the only _real_ treasure he had recovered was a few pockets and bags full from Seeker Isle, and the treasure chest from the sunken ship, the _Titanic_. Finally a treasure, hopefully, without self-destruct systems or monster guards anywhere in sight.

However, when the doors were finally opened, both reptiles' joy and happiness vanished the same as their smiles, and was replaced by disappointment and grief. Both rooms, said to be filled with treasure, were empty.

Anger filled Black's lungs, "Was this trip for _nothing_?!"

"Not entirely," replied Bentley, who rolled over to the front of another room. Curious, the other thieves and pirates joined at his side to spy... treasure. Gold and jewels were placed into large piles, placed all over the room. The turtle picked up the nearest coin in front of the doorway, it shined and glistened in the light, made of pure carrot gold, and that one coin appeared to be worth identically to the discovered ankh, and there was a great big pile of identical golden treasures.

"Don't by shy," Sly said, noticing the drool that most of the pirates produced over the expensive sight, "Dig in."

With that, the pirates, and Dimitri, dove into the treasure, as if it were water and they were dying of thirst. Black, hardly able to believe it, reached out and touched the gold, before taking a handful of the wealth. For a short time, his greed was pleased, but not yet satisfied. All of the gold in his hand, all the treasure in this very room, it was not nearly close to the rest of Algernon's wealth. The pirate had collected more, and Black wanted more.

While the pirates bathed themselves in treasure, washing and pleasing their greed, Bentley's mind was on the verge of deciphering a mystery. Why was only one room cached with treasure, when the Scroll stated that all of the rooms were to be stored? The turtle rolled away from the treasured room, glancing at the two empty rooms, and then came to a most intriguing discovery. A large hole, as if made by an explosion, was embedded in the fourth room. This was concluded to him, as to everyone else, that they were _not_ the first raiders here.

**

* * *

**

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	11. The Mystery

_Sly Cooper fanfic11_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**

Already fond of the treasure they had found in the fortress-sized, Dimitri and the crew members began to load the sacks and chests of gold into the team van. To what the professional lounge lizard could decipher, it would take at least three trips, including the first, in order to have gathered _all_ of the treasure of Algernon's cache.

While Murray drove the crew members and treasure back to the _Gallantry_, Sly and the others stayed behind and scanned the fortress for clues of the first raiders. Bentley and Penelope were studying the ground for footprints, examining and comparing them to others.

During their time deciphering the truth, Sly's attention was inside the fifth room of the fortress, on a single, dusty scroll resting in the middle of the room. Instead of holding treasure, the fifth room was actually an arsenal and armory cache.

Sly unrolled the scroll, wiped the dust off the paper, and studied the writing. However, the language of the scroll was gibberish, the letters and words were not what the raccoon usually reads. He understood French, Spanish and English, and he knew Bentley could read as far as Egyptian, but the symbols on this piece of paper, this _note_, was beyond any language he had seen.

"Hey Sly, I think you should see this," called Bentley from the other room. The raccoon made his way to join the turtle, the scroll held in his hands. He found him and Penelope looming over a seemingly visible footprint, the mouse kneeling beside the mysterious clue.

"Bentley, can you read this?" Sly asked, holding the scroll into the light and in the turtle's vision range.

He adjusted his glasses, examining the paper, "No. Where'd you get that?"

"From the other room, where Algernon left all his equipment," replied the raccoon, "It must be some type of note."

"Sly, you don't honestly believe that the Seeker's Scroll brought us all the way here just to find _another _scroll, do you?"

Curious, the raccoon pulled out the Seeker's Scroll and glanced at the arrow, it was, in fact, pointing to the other scroll. He held both scrolls in front of him, proving his statement wrong, as a victorious smile overtook his face. Bentley just shrugged.

"Whatever!" He said, changing the subject back to the clue, "Sly, we've discovered some evidence of the first _real_ tomb raiders of the Isle."

"Huh?"

"We found a footprint and we believe it belongs to the first ones hear," repeated the turtle, as if speaking to an amateur.

"And...?" Sly said, eager for more information, "Who was it identified as?"

"That, we don't know," he admitted, "It appears to be the foot of a heavy boot," -he circled the footprint with his finger- "and it looks metallic."

This triggered something within the raccoon's memory, "Borg," he called, turning to the android, "Could you come here for a minute."

"Why, of course sir," replied the machine, as he approached them, the concussion rifle pointed to the ceiling, "is there something wrong?"

"Do you mind if we have a look at your boot?"

Borg was silent, as if hesitating, "...Yes, I see no reason not to," he exclaimed, lifting his mechanical foot. Perfectly balanced on his other foot.

Bentley rolled over and compared the android's foot to the footprint on the ground, they were similar, if not, exactly alike. This struck the turtle with confusion, perhaps an android, or even a team of androids, the same model as Borg, must have been here first. It would explain the footprints, and it would explain that the large hole in the wall was because they were armed with explosives, but several pieces of the puzzle did not fit.

Why were artificially intelligent machines sent to raid a treasure holding cache? Obvious answer was the superior of the androids was as greedy as the other pirates. Craving the wealth of Algernon in order to perform some purpose. But why was only little left behind? These machines would have taken everything of the fortress, high and low.

Bentley looked up to Borg, "Looks like whoever was here first must have been a relative of yours," he told him, "maybe a brother, or sister. Anyway, do you happen to know what they would be doing here?"

"Most likely, no," the android replied, lowering his leg, "Although, I do recall from an old mission log of other counterparts. There was an assignment to come here and obtain enough goods and wealth of this fortress."

"I thought you said you erased your programming," Penelope pointed out.

"I did, but I said nothing of my memories," replied the machine.

"Then why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"I was unaware it would be a problem at the moment."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about," Sly began, "Considering there's still treasure to come by, and that the Seeker's Scroll was only bringing us to find this message, which we need to figure out how to read."

The turtle crossed his arms, "When we get back to the _Gallantry_, we need to talk about this even further. Right now, let's focus on getting the treasure out of here."

**

* * *

**

**Review please.**


	12. Bonfire

_Sly Cooper fanfic11_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

After the three trips back and forth of the fortress to the _Gallantry_, Sly recollected the Moonstone headpiece, keeping it for Murray's purpose, as the doors of the hexagon reacted by re-closing over their empty rooms. With that, they made their return to the galleon, Bentley studying both maps to solve another mystery.

The arrow of the Seeker's Scroll still pointed into the direction of the gibberish scroll, the confusing piece to the puzzle was _why_. Perhaps this was apart of the voyage, before the map would point to their next destination, the message of the other scroll needed to be identified. However, the mess was written in a writing language that has not been identified by any of his resources. This unfamiliar writing, this mind numbing enigma, was giving the turtle a headache, some of the symbols were recognized as letters but others were still strangers.

Upon returning to the _Gallantry_, the final load of treasure was dumped onto the sand of the beach, allowing everyone to choose a piece of valuable to their heart's desire. Even though the Cooper Gang members of the raid team knew it was not _all_ of the treasure, they saw fit to keep it a secret from the other pirates, not wanting to upset them in any ways of ruining the festivities.

When the sun set, vanishing into the equator, tents and bonfires were set up, as the two bodies of the treasure hunters who _did not_make it were dumped onto the biggest bonfire, where the other sailors reminisced and mourned. After which, the celebration began. With their pockets heavy with gold and their appearances decorated with jewelry, they sat around the bonfire and began to talk, they sang songs and drank themselves beyong intoxication.

While the pirates partied, Bentley used every tool he had in archaeology to decipher the contents of the scroll. His tools were proven useless. He photographed the scroll and searched for similar links on his laptop that could lead to assistance- his status: no match. He looked over the scroll again with his magnifying glass, searching for a secret message _within_ the message, there was no further writing. He held the scroll into the light of his lantern in an attempt to seek out _real_ words connecting with the message he saw. After looking over the scroll for a full hour, the turtle was nowhere closer to when he began.

* * *

Seated around a bonfire, Sly Cooper, Murray, Penelope, Dimitri Lousteau, the Guru talked as the Panda King cooked a large pot of stew in the fire. Among them all, the lounge lizard was the only one decorated in raided treasure, he wore new golden rings on his fingers, multiple large necklaces hanging from his neck, and an Egyptian king's placed on top of his head.

In their conversation, they were perviously talking about the voyage, but after explaining that Bentley was deciphering the new scroll and growing bored, they moved on to talk about other things.

"What about you, Murray?" Penelope asked, sipping a mug of hot chocolate, "What are you most scared of?"

The hippopotamus placed his hand on his chin, thinking, "...Spiders..." he told them, "and women... Spider women."

They all chuckled, "You and I share the feeling, pal." Replied Sly, "I haven't really gotten over how much the Contessa creeps me out, either."

"Actually, after her, I'm just scared of spiders," Murray corrected, "After that event in India just a few weeks ago, I'm a little freaked out by women, now."

"Why is that?" asked Penelope, "I know they were all robots from my point of view, but I don't recall seeing anything... frightening."

"Ha!- That's because you were a demon lady along with 'em," exclained Dimitri. "While everyone was dancing, you were smiley, half-nude chick in front of turtle dude, tending to his pleasure as well."

Penelope's cheeks turned a furious red, it had been too odd to think of what she was like when she was- _not herself_. Instead of standing up and slapping the lounge lizard with what he deserved, she kept quiet and hid her face behind her mug.

"Okay Dimitri, spill." Sly demanded friendly, "What are you afraid of?"

"At the moment, one thing," he began, pointing both of his thumbs at his chest, "Losing de bling!"

{Ah, Mr. Lousteau,} the Guru began, {Your greed and love for gold certainly humors me. But is there another interest to you? Is there another side to your personal riddle?}

As he spoke in the ancient language invented by the Dreamtime Shaman, Dimitri blinked.

"What did he say, again?"

"He asked if you like anything besides treasure," translated Murray.

"Oh, but of course!" The lounge lizard replied, "I love... ze ladies! And my interest would be in a small piece of paper with their number."

"Well, then you better hope our next destination has what you're looking for," Sly began, "because there are only two girls in this crew, and they're not single."

"Thank goodness for me," Penelope commented, "No offense."

The Panda King had no interest in their conversation. Like the Guru, out of his territory he could never really understand what everyone was talking about. His only concern, at the moment, was his stew. He dipped the spoon into the pot and collected a spoonful, lifting it to his face he sniffed the scent of the aroma and gave it a little taste. His cooking was done.

**

* * *

**

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	13. Man vs Machine

_Sly Cooper fanfic11_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**Black sat at the least populated bonfire, roasting a chunk of meat over the flame. When he had finished cooking his own meal, he lifted the metal stick away from the fire and picked up a knife. He pried the toasted beef of the stick and onto a plate, where he began to cut it into smaller slices.

With his meal ready to eat, the crocodile wasted no time as he ripped the beef in half, chewing it three times and swallowing, letting the perfectly smoked meal slid down his throat. He ate four more pieces of meat and, when he was full, picked at his teeth with his claw, using it as if it were a toothpick.

Even though his meal was satisfying, he was furious of the event of earlier today. It was not because of the recovered treasure, he was pleased to finally be wearing more of his forerunner's rightfully owned wealth. The problem was Borg. Black as recently learned that the android had been aware of his mutiny plans for quite some time, and just today, he had threatened him, in the same way as taunting him. Borg knew everything about him, but Black knew nothing of him. As long as Borg was on to him, Black could not make a move and get away with it.

Speaking of the devil, or so he would say, the crocodile spotted Borg seated at another bonfire. From what Black could see, the android sat in front of a wooden crate, where a chess board was set up, and the machine was playing a game with Wilson. And from the expression on his face, Wilson was losing.

As the android sat patiently awaiting his next move, the Sergeant rested his hand on his chin, tapping his cheek as he pondered. Already, he had managed to eliminate only two pieces of Borg's side, however, the crafty AI had taken three Pawns, both Knights, a Bishops, and his Queen, all of which were important in protecting his King.

"Not to be impatient," Borg began, his blue lights of eyes staring at him, "but are you planning on making your next move anytime today? I have other things to attend to."

"Hold your metal heals," replied Wilson, "I'm thinking..." Finally, he moved his last Bishop, only to have the machine move another piece pass his.

"Stalemate, I believe," the android announced, standing up and leaving.

"No wait, it can't be a stalemate," the Sergeant said, looking over the board, studying his King's surroundings, "Oh, c'mon!"

Now that the game was over, Borg moved on to other business. Bentley had requested his presence within the _Gallantry_'s captain's dorm, in order to decipher and figure out the mystery contents of the scroll, as well as discover the identity of the first raiders and their location. Little was the machine aware, he was about to be pulled into another game.

On his way to the ship, in an area away from watching eyes, without warning, a large, reptillian hand landed on his metallic shoulder blade, pulling him to a halt. The android, with his light eyes, rotated his round head to find Julius Black, murder in his yellow eyes.

"Oh, Mister Black," said Borg, acting surprise, "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"You will tell me who you really are and what your true programming is," the crocodile told him, more of a demand than asking for permission.

"Denied," replied the AI, who continued on his way.

"Do not refuse me," the crocodile told him, keeping a firm grip on the machine's skinny arm.

"First of all, that is an invalid request," Borg told him, pulling back his arm, "As I recall, I have informed you that my programming is classified."

"Then I shall learn myself," Black gripped both hands around the android's head. Before he could make another move, Borg launched a metal fist into his gut, knocking the air from his lungs, knocking him back.

"Very well," the machine began, "If you are sheltering the desire to learn of my programming, then may I propose a proposition? You and I shall fight in hand-to-hand combat, if you should win then I shall tell you. However, if I should win, then you must cease any and all munity attempts."

"Agreed." The crocodile grinned. Finally, after a day of disappointment, he was given the honor of pulling him apart piece by piece, and he would learn the secret of this android.

Without further delay, Black lowered to the ground, clawed hands dug in the sand, as he readied for combat. Borg, being a holographic projection android, began to shape-shift, the robot features where replaced by the image of a ninja tiger, dressed in a white tunic and trousers, the mask sheilding the identity of this warrior, whom Borg had downloaded into his historical memory.

Unknowing, or even caring, for the tricks this deceiving machine had, the crocodile charged, balling his hand into a fist, and launched it at the android. However, the form Borg had taken tilted his head to the right and jabbed his torso, pushing him back.

He did not give up so quickly, he charged again, swinging his tail towards Borg. The machine leaped into the air, dodging the first swing, and once landing on the ground, he ducked underneath the next. The ninja tiger program leaped and flipped into the air, and in slow motion, his hands came into contact with the reptilian's shoulders, flipped once more, and tossed him onto the sand.

With the last bit of strength he had left, Black wobbled to his feet and threw his last punch, forcing all his muscle towards the head. Finally, his fist was caught, as the android twisted it behind his back, as he seethed. And with one final move, Borg fell back and kicked the crocodile into the air, leaped up towards him, hooked him with both feet, and sent him falling to the ground twice as hard. With that, it was over.

Black was left on the beach, as the white ninja stood over him. He watched as he flickered and returned to his machine form, and as he extending a hand to him, "The mind of a machine bests the brawn of a brute," he told him, offering him assistance to his feet.

The crocodile spat and swatted it away, "This is _not_ over!"

"On the contrary, it _is_ over," the android corrected, "You are not to attempt any further munity activities."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will be forced to eliminate you."

With that, the android turned and left, continuing his way to the _Gallantry_. Black knew he might have been defeated today, but he had not given up. He lost this battle, but the war was not over. He would have his revenge on the android, but like him, he would need to observe and better understand him, to learn his weakness. One true statement, the secrets and revelation of Borg remains a mystery.

**

* * *

**

**Review please.**


	14. Final Decryption

_Sly Cooper fanfic11_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

* * *

After two full hours and no progress whatsoever, Bentley was beginning to lose his temper and patience. He had tried every he knew to archaeology and decryption and was nowhere closer than where he began. The scroll laid open on the desk, his lantern light shining a spotlight over the piece of paper. So far, the only thing the turtle had gained in experience was that even the most gifted mind could not decipher the most complicated riddle.

He heard the doors pushed open, he turned to meet, as he expected, AAI21-Borg arriving a little later than on time.

"Ah Borg, you're here," he greeted, "You're a little late, but just on time. I was about to give up."

"My apologizes for the delay, sir," the android said, "I ran into a small 'bump' in the road."

"Arriving late is better than not showing up at all," Bentley exclaimed, wiping his forehead of the stress-caused perspiration. "Now that you're here, perhaps you can help me figure out what this scroll says."

The machine, curious, strode over to the desk, observing the piece of paper under the light. With his stored memory of information and advanced computer thinking capacity, he caught vision of the mysterious writing, scanning its contents as well as his own source of relation.

After a long minute, Borg stopped processing and shook his round head, "I am sorry, sir, but I cannot decipher this calligraphy."

"Why's that?"

"My creator never programmed me with this type of calligraphy."

Bentley tapped his chin, "This is interesting. I have a feeling that your inability to read this language maybe connected to why the scroll was left behind by the raiders. In fact, it also concludes that these first raiders were androids... just like _you_."

"Excellent conclusion, sir," Borg replied.

"About these android raider relatives of yours, you wouldn't by any chance know why they raided Cache Isle?"

"Of that, I am unaware, but if I have to guess, I would say that they only took what was necessarily enough."

"Necessary?"

"Yes, my creator does require a lot of ingredients that are very expensive," the machine told him, "so it is occasional to capture wealth to be funded."

"Do you know where they're stationed?"

"Yes, but that is classified information."

"And the Seeker's Scroll won't show us the next destination until we figure out what the other scroll says," Bentley recapped, sighing, "Looks like we'll really need to think about this one."

Suddenly, the doors swung open, catching both the turtle's and android's attention, as Penelope and Neyla strode into the captain's dorm.

"Hey Bentley," the mouse said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "How goes the scroll decryption?"

"Well, I've yet to figure out what it says," the turtle admitted, "but we have learned something about our mysterious robot raiders."

"Yes...?"

"They're Borg's cousins."

"I prefer counterparts," the machine corrected.

"And he knows where they are?" Penelope's lips formed a smile, "That's great!"

"Yeah. Except one problem," Bentley began, "Borg's not allowed to tell us."

"Why not?"

"My programming forbids me." The android told them.

Neyla smirked, "If your programming told you to jump down a well, would you?"

"Of course not Miss Neyla, I'm not a complete slave to my programming."

"Then... what? Should we just forget about the rest of the treasure and move on?" Penelope asked.

"We can't, the Seeker's Scroll won't point to anything else until we've learn what the other scroll says," Bentley said, handing them the scroll.

Penelope glanced at the scroll, as expected, she could not read it. She handed to Neyla, who gave the piece of paper a interested look, and turned to the turtle.

"Then what about finding all of Algernon's treasure?" the mouse asked, "What about making a place in history? What are we going tell Sly?"

Bentley shook his head, "I don't know, looks like we've reached the end of the treasure hunt."

"To Thy Humble Treasure Seeker..." Neyla said behind their backs. The turtle, mouse, and machine turned to the white tigress, and to their extreme surprise and shock, they could not help but stare and listen. Neyla was _reading_ the scroll.

"If thou is reading my message, then within thou's hand is my treasure, but also my mission..."

As she read, Bentley listened in further to this message, as it began to speak of this so called "mission." While Neyla read the scroll without any problems, they could actually hear Algernon's voice.

"While I sailed the seas and great waters of the world, confinscating riches from the corrupted politics, I came across a mysterous relic, an Egyptian Burial Jar. Normally, I recall my presence within Egypt, but thy relic was found within Scandanavia, where many villagers claim that it 'fell from the sky.'

"I personally know not how thy relic truthfully came from, nor whom's remains it holds, but I could feel the presence of an evil so great I knew I could not allow others to possess. I knew thy relic held a mysterious purpose, and according to my scroll, there is, not one, but five relics. I knew that if together, they could pose a dire threat among all life. So I wanted to find them all, so I could destroy them, but my time has come and gone, I am too old to continue my life at sea.

"So it would be the greater good if thy honorable treasure seeker would, along with search for my treasure, to search for my recently collected relic, and the four others, so that they are destroyed before they are used for the dark purpose that I predict.

"Sincerely, Capt. Cutler Algernon."

Neyla finished reading the message, and although he was still dazed on how she could read such a language with ease, Bentley pulled out the Seeker's Scroll first. The arrow no longer pointed to the other scroll, now that it had been read, it was pointing somewhere else, and on the map, their next destination was the black jar symbol.

After all that has happened in the last thirty minutes, Bentley learned that it did not take the most briliant mind to solve a riddle, but rather multiple minds, even without advanced education, could bring one closer to solving a riddle.

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	15. Epilogue

_Sly Cooper fanfic11_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Jammin Jabala for allowing me access to use his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Deception...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Cache Raid**

**_

* * *

_**The next morning after the celebration bonfire, the revelation and their next destination officially decided, the crew collected the treasure and equipment and loaded them onto the _Gallantry_. On this trip, more than just treasure was discovered. It was in the early morning that the announcement was made, informing the entire crew that all of the treasure was not Cache Isle, the rest of the wealth would be at their next destination. Although many of the pirates were disappointed with the news, they were excited to know there was more treasure to collect, and they were just on their way to collect the rest of it.

Among them all, Julius Black seemed to approve of this. The crocodile carried two chests of gold, one over his shoulder and the other dragged behind him, as he walked up the ramp onto the galleon. Even if he did take more than allowed, was he really being greedy? Questionable. He vowed to retake the treasure he was for certain truely belonged to him.

Meanwhile, Bentley, with the company of Penelope, Neyla and Borg, related the revelation to Sly, leaned at the end of the stern, listening with interest. "Well, it's good to know we won't have to quit just yet on the treasure hunt."

"I agree, and I guess the Scroll knew what it was talking about when it told us to find a crew," the turtle exclaimed, turning to Neyla, "How did you know how to read that type of writing?"

"I didn't," the white tigress replied, confusing everyone, including herself, "I just looked at the wors and everything just... _clicked_."

"'Clicked?'" Penelope repeated, "That doesn't provide enough logic. Nothing 'clicks' just like that with normal people."

"Yes, but I'm not a normal person," Neyla told her.

"Yeah, you're a clone," Bentley said, Penelope's eyes grew wider suddenly.

"Wait a minute, Neyla's a clone?" she repeated, "and no one told me?"

"I thought it was obvious," the white tigress said, placing her finger on her belly, pointing out her missing belly button. "And I thought you were smart enough to at least notice this."

"Well, I did sense something out of the ordinary about you," the mouse told her, "but shouldn't be your job to mention 'I'm a clone' to someone you're rooming with."

"Maybe, but perhaps we should talk more often, we've only been roommates for a few weeks, and-"

"Ladies, not to be rude," Sly stepped in, "but you're beginning to lead the readers away from the plot, so could you take this somewhere else?"

"Fine." Both girls replied, as they left the two thieves, and the robot, along.

"Okay then," Bentley began, opening the map of the Scroll, pointing to the black jar symbol, "All that's left to do is find this island."

* * *

With the anchor taken up and the sails hoisted, the _Gallantry_ took motion throughout the waters, as the next destination awaited their arrival. Many busy sailors scurried and passed each other, not stopping to socialize with each other. The only pirate who stopped and watched was Black, standing near the front of the ship.

He glanced at the rising sun for a while and turned to the crew, spotting a particular figure within the crowd. AAI21-Borg made his way through the pirates, heading to his work station of the ship, the infirmary.

Along the way, the android looked up to spot the crocodile, who gave him a suspicious glare. It was in that moment at their eyes were locked, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking. He knew something, Black use to think, but he was aware of a more greater detail, the machine knew _everything_.

With that, he suspected that he, as well as all of Cooper's loyal followers, will soon learn of the mystery behind Borg, all of the secrets he hides, they will be unleashed, as well as something even more surprising. When the revelation of Borg comes, and his secrets end to be a mystery and further, it will only be the beginning.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**Now I know this might not be my best work, but let me tell you all that my next work will be more promising. UC: Lockout will have a lot left from this story. There will be secret plans, super intelligent insects, a great tragedy, beasts thought to only be Folklore, and the Revelation of AAI21-Borg.**

**Anyway, any questions? Comments? Etc.?**


End file.
